


Un arbre mort

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Gen, Quincies, a bit of angst, a bit of crack too
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pour la famille Ishida et les Quincies et le peu qu'il reste de leur peuple ;1ère vignette : Sôken, Une voie différente.2ème : Sôken et Ryûken, Projets de vie.3ème : Kanae/Ryûken, Ils sont plus que leur généalogie.4ème : Sôken et Uryû, Trucs importants.5ème : Uryû, Tout seul.





	1. Sôken - Nouvelle voie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Famille de cinglés...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636010) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les enfants tracent leur propre route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une nouvelle voie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Ishida Sōken, Ryūken et Uryū, mention du Wandenreich  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #57, « Route » d’après fanwork100  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Quincy  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Si Sōken est déçu par le chemin qu’emprunte son fils, il le tolère sans plus rien dire. Depuis la naissance de son petit-fils et la seconde chance qu’il lui est donnée de former un successeur, il lui pardonne même son errance. Il reconnaît lui-même que les antiques façons de faire sont dépassées et qu’il leur faut créer quelque chose de nouveau. 

Cependant devant les nouvelles façons de faire de son peuple, il révise son jugement. Ils doivent évoluer, oui, mais pas ainsi ! À la limite, il préfère encore que son fils abandonne, plutôt qu’il suive une voie aussi déviante.


	2. Ryûken - Projets de vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais l'ambition est un bon moteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Projets de vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Ishida Ryūken et sa famille  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #32, « Ambition » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Quincy  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La matriarche Ishida avait de grands projets concernant la cousine Masaki. Sans vouloir l’y forcer parce qu’il croyait que ça coulerait de source, Sōken pensait que son fils suivrait naturellement ses pas. Mais Ryūken a déçu ses deux parents et a appris à ne pas le regretter. 

Le chemin qu’il emprunte, qui mettra son propre fils en sécurité, par sa position sociale et financière dans le monde des humains, et hors de danger en l’éloignant des combats surnaturels, est forcément juste. Et si pour cela il doit passer pour un homme sans cœur… _tant mieux_ : l’ambition est un excellent moteur.


	3. Kanae - Généalogie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et s'ils veulent un enfant ensemble, c'est pour la famille qu'ils sont devenus, pas celle dont ils sont issus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ils sont plus que leur arbre généalogique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Katagiri Kanae/Ishida Ryūken, suggestion de Ryūken/Masaki ; Uryū  
>  **Genre :** pedigree  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #92, « Arbre mort » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série/arc des Quincy  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quoi que la matriarche essaie de manigancer, la pureté du sang de leur famille est irrémédiablement fichue. Ils avaient le choix entre rester entre eux, mais au fil des générations il naissait de moins en moins d’enfants, et trop mouraient au combat sans avoir laissé de successeurs, ou de se marier à l’extérieur et diluer leur sang et leurs pouvoirs.   
Kanae se fiche éperdument que son union avec Ryūken ne soit pas désirable pour leur généalogie : il ne peut rien prévoir pour les pouvoirs mais affirme que leur enfant naîtra en bonne santé, et c’est tout ce qui compte.


	4. Uryû - Trucs vitaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec du style !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des trucs vitaux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Ishida Uryū, Sōken et Ryūken  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #68, « Cape » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La cape, trouvait Uryū, ça pouvait être cool en théorie, comme il se devait pour les héros qu’étaient les chevaliers blancs pourfendeurs de monstres et défendeurs de l’humanité sans, he bien, autre défense qu’eux. En théorie. Mais le jeune garçon possédait déjà un solide sens de l’esthétique, et trouvait qu’en pratique, les uniformes portés par son vénéré grand-père et lui-même étaient épouvantablement ringards. Pas étonnant qu’un homme de la classe de son père refuse de les porter !

Alors, que Grand-Père soit d’accord ou non, il comptait bien apporter quelques améliorations pratiques, esthétiques, et absolument vitales à ces fameuses capes.


	5. Uryû - Seul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I was young I was too busy to make any friends.  
> Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Seul  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Ishida Uryū, Kurosaki Ichigo et leurs camarades de classe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite et le blurb de résumé est emprunté à MLP:FiM ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #12, « Seul » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Uryū est enfant unique, comme c’est le cas d’à peu près la moitié des élèves de sa classe, mais qu’est-ce qu’il irait s’en soucier ? Il n’est pas comme eux. 

Il n’a jamais eu d’amis avant, il n’en a pas besoin. Oh, il remarque les gens, il apprend sur eux ce qui est utile à sa vie sociale même s’il n’est pas intéressé à titre personnel… contrairement à quelqu’un d’autre là dans cette classe qui est juste aveugle au monde.   
Lui voit les autres, c’est juste qu’il les prend de haut, he bien tant pis. Il est tranquille ainsi.


End file.
